Love and ANBU
by Dark Ice Kitsune
Summary: Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi Love triangle story. . .just read and review :P
1. Chapter 1

_-Summary: Kagome is a 7 year old ANBU black op, she calls Kakashi, Kashi-papa and to put the cherry on top, she's to marry ITACHI!_

_One-Shot, Maybe more, maybe._

_Start Date: 9/17/2007_

_End Date: 9-29-2007_

_Post Date: UnKnown_

_Dark Ice Kitsune_

Team Seven was once again, waiting. On what you might ask, well what else? Their late sensei.

"He's late again." Naruto wined as he leaned against a tree.

"Stop your wining. Why can't you be cool like my Sasuke-kun, he'd never scoop so low as to become a cry-baby." Sakura 'Praised' her beloved Sasuke.

_I think I'm going to be sick._' Was all Sasuke was thinking.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, there was this little girl, and she wouldn't let me go until I bought her this teddy bear. . ." Kakashi started, but never got to finish as he dodged a kunai thrown at him from Naruto.

"Don't lie." Naruto growled out, "Lets get to training, I've got to be strong enough if I'm going to become Hokage."

"Loser." Sasuke hissed, but he too was ready to get down to training.

"Okay, here's the game plan, I have a new set of rules for you guys to pla. . ." Kakashi was talking and not really paying attention to his surroundings, but Sasuke caught the moving in the trees behind him.

"Kakashi-Sensei, get down!" He shouted as he threw his kunai to block another set of kunai that came down from the trees.

"What's going on?!" Naruto shouted, as a small black form bounced down from the trees and landed in a bowing position in front of Kakashi, it was wearing an ANBU Black Ops mask and dark clock that covered their hair, making it impossible to tell if it was a boy or girl.

"Why did you attack us?" Sasuke hissed, He was defiantly doing that a lot lately.

"KASHI-PAPA!!" The form pounced onto the Jonin. And well to say the least, it surprised all of Team 7.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? And those kunai, were you attacking me?" Kakashi questioned the bundle.

"Me, never, besides I knew that between you, Naruto-Sama, Uchiha-Meanie and the fan-girl, one of you would block the attack, sadly it was the Uchiha-Meanie."

"Kagome?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward, only she called him Naruto-Sama.

"Hai, somebody forgot to take the mission scrolls with him today, so I thought I'd bring them, I know he won't let me go on missions with you guys, even though I'm an ANBU." Sighing, she hopped down and pulled the scroll out of her magic pocket.

"Where did that come from?" Naruto asked, amazed, this girl was always something.

"Magick." She whispered and laughed as she handed the scrolls to Kakashi, "Promise me you'll be careful papa."

"I do, and when we get back me and you can go and get some oden." Running his hand though her hair that was now visible after he pushed the clock back.

"Wait, so this means we have a mission?"

"Yup, and you be careful too okay Naruto." Kagome stated as she hugged him around his waist, she was ANBU But she still liked the closeness of others, "Stay safe, I guess, Uchiha Meanie, and you too Fan girl, can't have more nins dying than need be." She stated, hugged Kakashi again and was gone.

"Is she really your daughter?" Sakura asked once they were -finally- out on their mission.

"Her story is different." Kakashi began as he lowered his book.

"Yeah, how so? And why does she keep calling Sasuke-sama 'Uchiha-Meanie'?" Sakura growled.

"It's because he is." Naruto stated simply.

"Sasuke, do you remember when you use to play with Kagome and Itachi, you would always try to keep Itachi to yourself and you'd pull pranks on Kagome, that is why she calls you 'Meanie', I'm sorry to say but I also believe that she blames you for him leaving her, they were engaged you know." Kakashi explained.

"She was engaged to my brother?" Yup, no way was he going to believe that one!

"Yeah, they were engaged, not willing it was an arranged marriage at first but than he started to see something in her." Kakashi 'explained' while reading his book.

"But she's like 7 years old now, and Itachi is like 14 years older than her." Sakura screamed.

"No, that's the curse he put on her, she's really 15 years old, but Itachi placed her in a child's body when he murdered his clan." Kakashi continued, still with his nose in his book.

"I don't remember her." Sasuke finally spoke up.

"That could be another part of the spell."

"So why does she call you Kashi-papa?" Sakura asked again.

"Yeah, Kakashi sensei, she's called you that for as long as I can remember." Naruto added in.

"How long have you known them?" Sakura asked, annoyed that she didn't know their sensei had a child.

"I don't know, awhile, she was coming back on a mission and Kakashi Sensei told me to meet her at the gate. It's been a long while now." Naruto answered, "I got a whole night of free ramen for making sure she was ok."

"Is that all that is ever on your mind?" Sakura growled. Nobody noticed the Uchiha in the background beating himself in the head to remember something, anything. Was this girl really part of his life before Itachi killed their clan, and if so, what made him throw it all away to test his strength. Nobody noticed when said thinking Uchiha disappeared, leaving them on their own to do their mission. He was going to visit a creation suppose to be 16 year old who was only 7 years old.

"I hope Kashi-papa doesn't mind me cooking chicken and jo-jo's for dinner tonight oh and maybe some white chocolate chip cookies. Yes! He loves those." Kagome was dancing around the kitchen of their apartment, while talking to herself she was also singing along to Hannah Montana's song "If We Were A Movie"

**Uh oh  
There you go again  
Talkin' cinematic  
Yeah you!**

**Your charming  
You got everybody star struck  
I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obvious, instead of me**

**But get a ticket and you'll see  
****If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend**

******That you'd fall in love with  
In the endWe'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
****Fade to black**

****

Show the names  
Play the happy song (yeah)

**I can hear it in you voice  
Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La,La  
****I'll be actin' through my tears**

**Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an  
Oscar for this scene I'm in  
****If we were a movie**

**yeah, yeah  
****When you call me**

**You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love withIn the end**

**We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to blackshow the names**

**Play the happy song**

**Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together, it's for real, now playin'**

**Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see itCould be amazing(could be amazing)**

**(If we were a movie)  
If we were a movieYou'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love withIn the end**

**We'd be laughin'Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to blackShow the names**

**Play the happy song**

**If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love withIn the end  
We'd be laughin'Watchin' the sunset**

**Fade to blackshow the names  
Play the happy song**

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love withIn the end  
We'd be laughin' **

"What on earth are you listening to?" Sasuke asked as he made his presence known, not like she didn't know he was there, she was an ANBU after all, but he didn't give off the aura he was going to hurt her.

"It's called Pop-Rock, it's from another country." Kagome explained as she mixed the ingratiates together for the cookies, seeing as the chicken and potatoes were in the deep-fryer.

"What are you cooking?"

"You are in a talkative mood Uchiha-Meanie, to what do I owe this surprise?"

"You certainly don't act like a 7 year old."

"That's because I'm really 15, but I'm stuck in this body."

"You never answered my question."

"The one on what I'm cooking, a recipe I learned while traveling. You are more than welcome to come by for dinner and try them."

"But Kakashi-Sensei said he'd take you to get Oden tonight, and that seem to make you happy enough, why cook more food?"

"Because Kashi-Papa will be tired when he comes home and as much as I love that man treating me like an actual 7 year old. I'm not. I can cook, clean, fight, you name it, I bet I can do it."

"Tell me why Itachi did what he did to my clan."

"That would be one thing I can't do. Honey, he didn't even tell me, he just came by one night, that night the he killed your clan, told me he was sorry and that he loved me, loved you and the next thing I know I'm waking up to Medic-Nin over me telling me I'm in the body of 4 year old."

"What was it like, finding out what Itachi did." Sasuke asked as he sit down in a chair and watched her cook.

"I was scared, and than I didn't believe anybody and since they said he killed the whole clan, I never thought to look for you. I did take my role as a 4 year old, as a 4 year old. Apparently I cried a lot, didn't sleep too well and than Kashi-Papa came, he's been real good to me. But even though I love the man to death I still have nightmares."

"I wish he would have put me in a younger body too, maybe than I wouldn't. . ."

"The pain would eventually catch up to you. I may act like I'm all happy and have this under control, but just let me see that man again, and you'll see a 7 year old do more than you ever dreamed. Hey lookie my chicken is done!" She sang happily as she removed the chicken and potatoes from the deep-fry.

_Mood swings start this early in the female population?_' Was the only thought running though Sasuke's mind.

"Kashi-Papa isn't home yet." Kagome pouted as she sit down on the couch next to Sasuke.

"He's probably taking his time reporting the mission back to Lady Tsunade." Sasuke stated as he flipped though channels but for some reason almost every channel was asking for a parental code.

"Kashi-Papa watches a lot of shows after I go to bed, says it's grown up stuff, he doesn't realize I know he's just watching porn." Kagome answered the unasked question.

"Figures."

"You don't have to stay here you know, it wouldn't be the first time I was home alone."

"I don't really feel like going home."

"You are really talkative tonight, you know that."

"Yeah and your point being?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, but hey, can I ask a favor."

"Sure, go for it."

"Can I use you as a human pillow?" asking innocently, she even threw in her best puppy dog eyes.

_Did she just ask that, a human pillow? What?_

"I'm sorry, I won't ask that again." Kagome sighed as she went to hop off of the couch but was caught around the waist in Sasuke's warm arms. (Can I pleaseeeeeeeee be her?!)

"I don't mind for tonight, while we wait for Kakashi-Sensei to come back." Sasuke sighed out but than he noticed how she seem to glow a little more with happiness and when he sit down with her on his lap, she moved to get comfy, and all the time with a bight smile on her face.

"Thanks, but now I have to come up with a new nickname of you." She giggled out.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he lazily ran his hand though her hair.

"A Meanie would never let me use them as a human pillow." She replied and when he was about to say something, noticed she was sound asleep. Sighing once again, he closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

"Just what do you think you are doing with my daughter?" Kakashi asked as he appeared in the living room, The sight that greeted our perverted Sensei was his very own daughter lying in the arms of one of his students. Said Student had his arms around her waist, they were just way to close for _**his **_comfort.

But sadly even as he was thinking and talking both child and teen were just not listening to him. Sighing he walked to his room and got ready for bed, he'd yell tomorrow.

"I slept on you all night?" Kagome asked as she yawned and stood, "I'm so sorry, I was just waiting for Kashi-Papa to get home." Her eyes took on a misting look.

"Don't cry, it's okay. KAKASHI-SENSEI, TELL HER IT WAS OKAY!" Sasuke yelled for Kakashi to help, crying females he did **not **handle well.

"Kagome, I'm going to give you another reason to cry." Kakashi stated as he walked into the living room.

"What are you talking about Kashi-Papa?"

"You slept on top of Sasuke, why." He growled out, not that he was jealous, this girl was one he saw as a daughter, maybe it was the father in him and wanting to avoid all the birds and bee things.

"Even though I'm in this body, I can still remember his warmth, when I held him and I need others to give me that feeling, so yeah I'm sorry Sasuke I kind of used you." Kagome confessed.

"Used me?"

"Used him?!" Kakashi and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"My son, I miss him so much." She cried and than ran out of the house and into the forest.

"SON?! What are you not telling me!" Kakashi freaked.

"She has a son, with Itachi?" -Sasuke.

"What were you thinking Kagome! Shippo is dead, why do you keep holding onto the past?" She was beating her self up and bad. Outside with the covering of the forest she sit there and blamed herself, allowing her inner guilt to eat at her very soul.

"Yes, why do you hang on to the past so?" A dark voice asked from the cover of the trees.

"I could ask you the same, Itachi." She growled out as she stood up, Pulling a kunai out of her leg holster.

"Are you going to fight me, dear fiancé?" Itachi sneered.

"No, I'm going to kill you." she stated as she stood her ground.

"More of holding onto your precious past?"

"More like the one thing I'm cutting out and forgetting."

"We'll just see about that. You can begin when you feel like it."

"I'll wait till you fuck up."

"As you wish love." With that he threw Kunai at her, but she dodged and went for her own attack, "You won't be able to win hon. You don't hate me enough, but maybe if I went after Sasuke. . .yes you two have been getting along a little too well."

"You leave him _ALONE_!" She screamed as she held her fist up and pulled her elbows in (Think DBZ When the Saiyans power up) and let loss an awesome amount of power that send Itachi back into the tree he was standing in front of.

"You'd put your life on the line to save one boy?" Itachi asked when her power level came down but her hair was still flying around and her eyes were white.

"I'd give my life to protect somebody that I love, yes." With that said, she ran at him, fist ready to punch.

"**STOP**!" A voice yelled which caused Kagome to stop and her and Itachi both looked over to see Sasuke standing there, "Don't fight him Kagome, don't give him your life, don't give him that satisfaction of making you mad, come to me and lets leave him." Holding his hand out, his eyes spoke truth and love.

"Leave Itachi in the past?" She asked herself out loud and with that her charka pulled back into her body and she turned her back on Itachi and nodded her head at Sasuke, but she shouldn't have completely ignored Itachi.

"You will hate me dear little brother." With that said, he drew his sword and stabbed Kagome though the back and watched with glee as the tip pushed its self out the front of her stomach, her gasp, Sasuke's yell. The blood. It all pleased him to no end. Watching as he pulled his sword out of her body and watched as Sasuke was the one to catch her as she fell, he picked her up bridal style and jumped back just as:

"_**RASENGAN**_!!" Naruto's angry voice filled the clearing as he appeared in front of Itachi and rammed his fist full of energy into Itachi's midsection and watched as he went flying backwards and landed in a heap of blood and body, completely forgetting about him Naruto turned and ran toward where he saw Sasuke holding Kagome.

"Hold on a little bit long Kagome, for me, please." Sasuke begged as he held her hand, she was lying on the ground, blood all around her.

End of One

So tell me, what should I do, kill off Itachi and let her be with Sasuke, or maybe Itachi lives and Sasuke dies? Maybe I could put her with Naruto. . .so vote! And I want 15 reviews!! Yes 15, come on people it's 10 pages, 9 without the song and 3044 words and 2804 w/o lyrics and authoress notes!! So review and vote!

Kagome/Sasuke:

Kagome/Naruto:

Kagome/Itachi:

Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi: 1 (my vote!)

All Characters Die:


	2. When Life Happens

_Reviews:_

_-Actionliker: One Kagome/Naruto it is, thank you munches for reviewing._

_Gaara's Girl__: So how about I add a Nar/Kag/Sas pairing? I will for you. Thanks for reviewing_

_KagHieiLuver__: Thank you so so __very __much!! I love you!_

_Kagome Yuna's Daughter__: I added Nar/Kag/Sas pairing to the votes. Thank you for reviewing._

_Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe__: hehe, make him confess __something _shrug I don't know, if that vote wins than I'll think of something. Thanks for reviewing, hope to talk to you later. You are so awesome!

_**Side Note: This is an AU fiction, meaning I am NOT following the animes but I still own nothing!**_

-Chapter Two-

"When Life Happens"

-Love and ANBU-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

"You will hate me dear little brother." With that said, he drew his sword and stabbed Kagome though the back and watched with glee as the tip pushed its self out the front of her stomach.

"**RASENGAN**!!" Naruto's angry voice filled the clearing as he appeared in front of Itachi and rammed his fist full of energy into Itachi's midsection and watched as he went flying backwards and landed in a heap of blood and body.

"Hold on a little bit long Kagome, for me, please." Sasuke begged as he held her hand, she was lying on the ground, blood all around her. Naruto ran over to them.

"Kagome, little one, hang on, we'll get you to Tsunade-baa-chan, She'll heal you and make you all better."

"We can't move her." Sasuke sighed as he looked up at Naruto, his eyes dim with pain and loss.

"Than I'll go get her." Naruto stated and took off towards the village, he'd find a way to save her. No matter what.

"Itachi, is he . . .dead?" Kagome coughed as she turned her head to the side and let blood drip out.

"I don't know, and I don't care about him right now. All that matters is you getting better."

"I'll die, when he dies, it can't be stop. Itachi and I are bound by our souls." Kagome coughed again.

"Nani?! Hang on, I'll go make sure he's okay." Sasuke got up and ran to where he saw Itachi land, but he wasn't there, just blood, and a blood trail. Maybe his partner came and got him, hopefully they wouldn't let him die, he didn't wan to lose Kagome. Not now.

"What happened to my daughter?" Kakashi asked as he appeared beside Kagome.

"Itachi." Was all Sasuke could say for Tsunade showed up.

"I can't fix this." She cried out to Kakashi, "You know that!"

"Why not, she's dying!" Kakashi freaked out as he kneeled down and held Kagome's hand.

"It'll be okay daddy, I'll be okay, I just need to rest." With that said her body went limp, but you could tell she was still breathing.

"All we can do is dull her pain." Tsunade informed.

"Why, why can't you save her?" Naruto screamed.

"Her body and soul are both linked to Itachi's, if he dies, she dies, plain and simple." Tsunade stated, "All we can do is hope where ever he is, he is getting medical treatment."

"I wish there was something else I could be doing for her." Sasuke sighed for the zillionth time that night, they were able to get her back to the village and had her resting, but after that, she hadn't woken up and it was bugging him.

"Just be here for her. That's what she needs is support. I'm going to go and read up and see if there is a way we can separate their souls." Tsunade stated dryly as she stood and left the room.

"Kagome?" Sasuke whispered as he rubbed his hand against her cheek, "Wake up for me."

"Sasu…ke?" Her voice was weak as her head leaned into his hand.

"I'm here." He whispered back softly but strongly.

"Pil. .. Low?"

"I'm here." He whispered again as he crawled into the bed and moved them to where he was spooning up against her body with his arms around her waist and listened to her breathing.

"They. .th-ey are healing h. . im." He heard her shaking voice. (They are healing him.)

'_That's good, if they keep that lowlife alive Kagome will live.'_ Sasuke thought as he tighten his hold on her, he wouldn't let her go and if Itachi died, he'd find him and bring him back to life just so Kagome would live.

"Lady Tsunade, you called for me?" Kakashi asked as he appeared in her office.

"You are actually on time?" Tsunade looked up from her paperwork.

"This involves Kagome, no?"

"It does."

"Will it bring her back to us?"

"It will."

"What's the catch?"

". . ." Tsunade whispered something and Kakashi barely caught it.

"SHE HAS TO DO WHAT!?" He yelled.

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you _

Sasuke laid there and watched as her chest slowly rose and fell, he wasn't trying to be a pervert, he was just making sure she was still breathing.

Listening lightly to the soft music playing from the radio in the outside world. He didn't know who was listening to it and didn't really care but the song seem to fit. He knew that at the last moment he was losing Kagome.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real _

Itachi thought though yesterdays events, he had gone and stabbed Kagome, he brought her so close to death all because he didn't want Sasuke and her to forget him, so why didn't he asked to be back in their lives instead of trying to kill her. And than he thought back to how easily his love had bled. So much blood in such a little person, how was it possible that he had caused her that pain, was it even possible?

Listening to what Tobi was listening to, he couldn't help but feel connected to the words, he did hate living without Kagome he did miss her and thirsting for her, he missed holding her so.

_I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for youOh how I need you _

_ComatoseI'll never wake up without an overdose of you _

Her breathing became more labored and she was starting to thrash around in his hold, not knowing what he could do for her without hurting her more, he tightened his hold on her and sit up, minding when her head pushed back to make him let her go.

"ITACHI!" She screamed out even though she was still asleep, she tried reaching out for something that wasn't there, and clawing at her restraints, which would be Sasuke's arms.

"Would you please wake up." Sasuke growled as he nails ripped at his skin.

"Don't leave me." She cried out and than slumped against his body, almost dead to the world.

"I don't want to live without you Kagome, please forget about Itachi." He whispered as he relaxed his body.

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real _

Even when he closed his eyes that women was still there, when she use to sleep with him those warm nights on top of roofs, or in a tree, they were young and didn't have a care, well she didn't. He had to protect, her. Sasuke. He wouldn't lose either of them and than he had killed his clan to keep them from hurting what was his. How was he to explain -_that_- to them? They were so young back than.

He just wanted to wake up and see here there, still smiling and smelling of sweet spring rain. He sighed as he flipped on his side, gently mind his stomach, and thought back to when he'd run his hand though her hair while she slept. Maybe it he went to sleep he'd dream of her.

_Breathing life_

_Waking up My eyes  
Open up _

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe'  
les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feelWaking up to you never felt so real_

_Don't leave me alone_

Sasuke awoke to the sun in his eyes and a small weight on his chest.

"Are you going to let me sleep on you every night now?" Kagome yawned out as she pushed up his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Hn, you asked me to stay with you." Sasuke stated simply.

"Thank you, my emotions are so fried right now." yawning again she gently laid her head back down on Sasuke's chest, causing him to gain a slight blush over his cheeks as he once again ran his hand down though her hair.

"You still love my brother?" He asked out of nowhere when she was almost asleep.

'_No I'm starting to fall in love with you.'_ Kagome thought but voiced different thoughts "Of course, I don't think anything could ever make me stop." She lied.

"She's lying." Naruto stated out of the blue.

"Huh?" Was the only response that he got from Kakashi.

"Simple. She's going to say that she still loves Itachi but if you watch her movements and her eyes, watch her eyes, she's falling hard for Sasuke."

"How. .?" Kakashi started but stopped as he realized that they were at his daughters room.

"Daddy?" She asked when he walked in.

"Hey sweetie, um Hon why are you sleeping on top of Sasuke, again?" He asked in a father like tone that stated "_Answer me now and don't lie."_

"Suke-Kun said that I asked him to stay with me last night." Kagome stated simply as she pushed off his chest and hopped down in front of Kakashi.

"Get back in bed you are in no shape to be out of bed." Naruto attacked her.

"I feel fine. I'm guessing that whoever healed Itachi is pretty awesome because I feel like 99.8 percent better." Kagome chirped, "So let's go get some Oden!!"

"What about the Uchiha?" Kakashi growled.

"Suke-Kun, wakey wake time, time to go and eat." She giggled as she hopped on the bed and started poking him, when he didn't seem to be waking up she turned to Kakashi and Naruto, "Would you two oh so kindly step outside so I can wake him up?" She asked innocently and Naruto and Kakashi both walked out, not 2 minutes later Sasuke came out of the room followed by a smiling Kagome who kept muttering 'Oden Oden' Over and over.

"I'm not even going to ask." Naruto gulped.

"Kagome, what's going on, what are you not telling us?" Tsunade questioned the girl.

"I'm promised to Itachi Uchiha from birth, we were to be married when I was 18, it didn't work, he killed his clan for un known reasons and reduced me to the body of a 7 year old. I now call Kakashi my father because he adopted me after the murder, I am to die when Itachi dies for our souls are bound, there is no way to undo this that I am aware of." Kagome explained, sitting there drinking her tea.

"You have had such a hard life and losing the life of your son, I'm so sorry." Tsunade sighed.

"Son, what's with that? Did you have a child with Itachi?" Sasuke questioned.

"No silly when I was eleven, I was pulled down a black hole. I met some people there and I adopted a Kitsune kit, his name was Shippo, when I brought him here to my time he was killed by missing Nin and Itachi and I took it pretty hard because Shippo just loved Itachi and I know Itachi had feelings for my kit, like he saw him as his own son."

"So he was your adopted son, and you were only eleven, wow. I couldn't do that." Sakura sighed dreamily.

"I can't do it, I think that's why Itachi put me in a younger body and mind, to help ease the pain, but it's still there, eating at my soul. But if you would please excuse me." Kagome stood and walked out of the office, leaving Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all in an weird silence.

Well I'm fresh out of ideas on this one and I didn't get my reviews _**pouts sigh **_oh well it's just a story and I'm not going to stop writing just cause people don't review it's more like I'll write when I have the muse for it _**Shrug**_

DaRk IcE kItSuNe

**VOTES AS OF NOW**:

Kagome/Sasuke: I

Kagome/Naruto: I

Kagome/Itachi:

Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi: II

Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke: II

All Characters Die:


	3. Feelings

-miki: To flame you would be to scoop down to your level of stupidity, you do understand that this website is for anybody to write anything they want. I don't need you to approve what I want to write and if you don't like it than lift click on the red X in the upper right hand corner. And/or there is a "Back" Button you can simply click on, or hit the "Backspace" button on your key board to take you back to your previous page. So your "flame" was un called for. PS: A proper flamer has the balls to sign in.

NEXT REVIEW REPLY!

-Hotshorty: All four of them? Well that is something new, I'm sure I could try to fit that in. . .thank you for reviewing.

-Zoey Tamagachi: One vote for Itachi and Kagome, yay!! I can do that if that votes win but sadly just him is pretty small. . .thanks for reviewing

-Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe: You know I love you! And Kagome Itachi and Sasuke is one of the top votes, Thank you bunches for reading _Hugs_

-twilight1235 : And this gives Naruto and Kagome two votes! Thank you so much for reviewing!!

-Crescent Kitsune: One more vote for my favorite pairing and do keep reading, I hope to keep you interested. Thank you so so very much for reviewing.

**A Reply to a review that's not mine. Read "The Cheated" By Dark Elmo.**

_**Wow, you're totally right. Inuyasha is a smart-alec (to use the milder version of what you wrote, lol). Well, he is sort of a gentleman. After all, he did help Kagome. Oh wait. Don't tell me Kagome is soon to start cheating on Kouga with Inuyasha?**_

_**The thought sickens me.**_

_**Anyway, did you happen to know that it's not very good english to write a number like '8' in a sentence instead of 'eight'? Before you ask, yes I am obsessed with grammar. Here's something you wrote:**_

"_**Sango, could you run to table 9 with their drinks, for me?"**_

_**Which, of course, should be:**_

"_**Sango, could you run to table nine with their drinks for me?"**_

_**You also happened to put a comma in the wrong spot but since it takes too long to explain where and when you use commas, I'll talk about that next time if I ever bother reviewing again.**_

_**I actually liked your story very much. The description was lively and you didn't over-tax the reader. There was enough to give them an image of what was going on but not so much they get headaches.**_

_**So, um... until next time. Bye!**_

Elmo's Reply to **Frog Lady**

_I happen to rank very high in the ACT English and Writing._

_I'm so sorry I don't put __**3**__ commas in a paragraph as you do. And I don't go into great, boring details, as you do. __**And-**__ I also don't spout __stupid opinions__, as you do._

_Now, shouldn't there be a comma after yes?_

_Ex: (Your review) Before you ask, yes I am obsessed with grammar._

_Lets see! I did some research! _

_Place __**Commas**__ with Affirmatives, Negatives and Question Tags: Affirmatives: Use a __**comma**__**after yes and no**__. Example: __**Yes**__, I can help you. Negatives: __**No**__, I can't help..._

_Wow! Such a contradicting person, eh?_

_Please don't annoy me again in case you do 'even bother reviewing again.' Go read something else._

_Ahem._

_**On with the story.**_

I want to add my own thoughts since she's my best friend and well this just kind of annoyed me to a new height.

Like I have stated to miki, this site is for people that have imaginations to write what they/we imagine. It's not that hard to join, it's free and it's going global not to mention that we do NOT have to be a famous author to write here. We are just freaking people! (With no life)

_World's largest fanfiction archive and forum where fanfic writers and readers around the globe gather to share their passion._

I might just be wasting my time, but _sigh _these are our stories and if you don't like them, it doesn't take a genius to know that you do not have to read them, Elmo and I are not pointing a gun to your head and saying "Read, we don't care if you don't like." I know that when I don't like a story I simply close the window and look for something else.

So lesson for today, It's a free world, get use to people doing what they like (Legally mind you).

So have I lost anybody on what I'm writing? I'm sorry if I have, I just kind of type and go with what comes out. So again I'm sorry if it's confusing, send me an email are review your questions and I'll try to answer them in my next chapter.

And with Elmo's words:

"On with the story!"

-Chapter Three-

"Feelings"

-Love and ANBU-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

Taking a nice quiet walk though the forest will always clear your mind, and singing, yes singing is always a gift to let out your emotions.

"_I looked away  
then I look back at you,You try to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,T  
oday's the dayI  
pray that we make it through._

_Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it'  
Cause I'm in love with you._

_You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
__you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it'  
Cause I'm in love with you._

_Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means._

_Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real._

_I wanna know everything... Everything._

_I don't wanna fall to pieces  
__I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you._

_and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you,I'm in love with you."_

But who was she thinking of, yes Itachi had been there for her, in the past. He killed his clan, destroyed Sasuke's child-hood innocence and placed her in the body of a 7 year old when she was suppose to marry him!!

Now on the other hand, Sasuke was just now remembering her again, but there were connections, he was looking out for her, making sure she was okay and to top it all off was, he cared for her NOW.

So what was so confusing, what was so hard to let go of Itachi? Oh right, her love! Damn her heart!! Get along with the brain and we'd all be okay.

Sighing again, she waved her hand and with a blast of magick the whole clearing was alive, cherry blossoms rained down on her with winds not really there and she glanced up at the sky, tonight was the night of the new moon, her powers would leave her and she'd have to hide so nobody knew. Waving the other hand, the clearing went back to the way it was before she was there, turning to leave, she came to face to face with Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-Sama." She smiled brightly and ran at him, getting the hug she always got from him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked when she pulled away.

"Oh just thinking, you know, what am I going to do with this body, is there a way to rid myself of Itachi's soul and how to I sort my feelings, that kind of stuff." She laughed and set down under a tree having Naruto follow her.

"What feelings?" Naruto question though he knew the answer, well he thought he knew, he was sure she was in love with Sasuke.

"I like somebody." She stated and looked down at the grass as a fine blush spread across her face, "But I can't, I mean I'm a fifteen year old living in the body of a seven year old, there is no way any of that could ever work out."

"Kagome, he'll love you back, but you have to let him know your feelings."

"Let him know?" Kagome pondered on the thought, "No, not until I'm free, I won't tie him down to something that he could never had." Kagome screamed and shot up and ran out of the clearing but not before calling back behind her, "Thank you Naruto-Sama, you are awesome, tell Sasuke-Kun I will be back." With that said she jumped up into some trees and ran.

"She ran where?!" Kakashi screamed as he grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and held him up in the air.

"Be easy on him Kakashi-Sensei, let's just go and find Kagome before she does something stupid." Sasuke jumped in, placing his hand on Kakashi's forearm.

"She's not doing something stupid, she's trying to find a way to be with the one she loves!" Naruto yelled.

"One she loves?" Kakashi questioned. '_She's going to try and find a way to get Itachi to let go of her soul so she can be with Sasuke. . .'_

"She went to Itachi, that has to be proof enough that she's still loyal to him, we have to take her out before he gives her body back and she destroys our village! You've all seen how powerful she is in the seven year old body, imagine if she had her real body back." Sakura slammed one fist into an open hand, "Let's get them both out of the picture and live happily."

"Shut up girl, you know not of what you speak." Sasuke hissed as he turned on her.

"He's right you know!" Naruto yelled at her, tears coming to his eyes, "I think it's great what she is doing. She is going to Itachi to make him let go of her soul so she can be with Sasuke-teme!!" quickly covering his mouth he looked between his sensei and his two team mate, "I didn't just say that out loud." He gulped.

"Thank you Naruto, that was all I needed to hear." Sasuke turned thankful eyes to his fellow teammate and than disappeared in the direction that Naruto had pointed him in.

So this is where the voting stands for pairings, keep voting and I'll keep writing, well I'm going to write anyways, it's just your choice on how the ending comes out. Tell me what you want.

Kagome/Sasuke: I

Kagome/Naruto: II

Kagome/Itachi: I

Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi: IIII

Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke: III

All Characters Die:

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	4. Not Chapter

Dear Readers,

Dark Ice Kitsune here. . .well heres an update on whats been going on since I last updated. . .Goes though old fan fictions

I met a guy, fell in love with him, got pregnant and than got married to said guy had a miscarriage with the first baby (Nov/Dec 2007) and than my mother went crazy bitch on me and kicked us out of the house we were living in AFTER she killed my dog and cat. So that was in May of this year and no internet because we are poor. Moved to a different town after a month and still didn't have enough money for internet but than he got a great job where he's work (At a porn store) so we got a nice apartment with a new kitty. I have internet back now and have been reading updates but since I've been with this guy my depressed muse went away which is every time I open my fiction folder I just kinda stare at it. . .well a week ago we had to reset the computer which met I lost anything I had (Which wasn't much sorry guys) anyways now I need to go back and re-read my stories and decide which ones I'm keeping and not since when I wrote some of them I could care less if I lived or died and now I'm 6 months pregnant with a baby girl who we are going to name Sophia so I care now and have a happy muse, too bad my happy muse likes to play Silkroad Online. . .I hope I can update soon and keep everyone happy.

Ja Ne

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	5. The Truth, Can You Take It

AN: So I got hit with this great epiphany and here it is in this chapter. . . Also I'm totally lost on the count of who's with who, so I have to go and add those back up real fast, I'm going to end the voting here so I can just try and finish this story and if I know who I want together well than it'll be easier for ideas to pop in my head :D.

The winner is: Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi Love Triangle!!!! (Ummm okay, I can do that, lol.) *Off to think of ways to tie this to my epiphany. . . *

Oh and review response to **Demon Prince-Sesshomaru**: I would write pairings with the Akatsuki, but I'm not that far into the Naruto episodes yet. But I'm more than sure when I do get there I'll get some ideas. : )

-Chapter Four-

"The Truth, Can You Take It?"

-Love And ANBU-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

'_He'll just have to let go of my soul. I'll make him. . .some how.' _Kagome thought as she ran towards where the Akatsuki hide out was rumored to be. (Don't know if they have one or not, but hey, I'm just writing what comes to mind to get to the part that I had a GREAT idea for.)

"And where do you think you are running to?" A dark voice filled the area she was in, stopping to look carefully at each tree, she stopped when she came to the one she felt Itachi in.

"To you, to tell you to release my soul, or I'll have to kill you." Kagome growled, reaching to grab a kunai and hold it in the position that stated she meant business.

"My dearest Kagome, I thought you already knew that if I die, you die." Itachi taunted as he jumped down from his hiding place with a smirk on his face.

"I do know this, but if I can't be free of you than at least I can free the world of you." Kagome cried, "I don't understand why you did this, how you are getting pleasure from making Sasuke and I suffer like this!!"

"You think you're ready for the truth?" Itachi asked as his face lost all menace, "Do you really think you and Sasuke can mentally handle the truth?"

"Well I'd have to say we mentally handled you killing the whole Uchiha Clan and putting Kagome in the body of a seven year old. . .so what else could you possibly tell us that we couldn't handle?" Sasuke asked sarcastically as he appeared beside Kagome.

"What I tell you, not even the Third had knowledge of. The Uchiha Clan leaders were experimenting with some pretty wicked stuff, when they discovered they could replace souls and such, they were going to use Sasuke's body, but Mother had wanted to use Kagome's body. When the council couldn't pick, they decided they were going to use both of you. Now really, do you think I could let them take the souls of my wife and little brother? They were going to replace your souls with killer intent and make you the perfect ninjas so that the Uchiha's would be more powerful than the Hyuga Clan." Itachi explained, the whole time pacing back and forth from one tree to another.

"You don't honestly expect us to believe that?!" Kakashi appeared out of no where, "Really?"

"When you went to the secret meeting hall, what did you find?" Itachi asked pointy at Sasuke.

"I found scrolls in a language I couldn't understand, and a ritual table with knives and a book that was in the same language." Sasuke thought back to the dark room, "I also remember two vials with dark mist swirling in them."

"That would be the "Killer Intent", it'll eat away at the host soul until nothing of humanity is left and than take over the body, once it has full control you order it to kill someone or something and that thing will be dead by the host hand soon." Itachi explained.

"And how do you know so much about the "Killer Intent"?" Kagome asked, she had long ago pocked the kunai.

"Father wanted me to be the one to perform the ritual, which meant he had to explain everything to me. I agreed only to be allowed access to the information and as to not be listed as a rogue ninja."

"I still find it hard to believe that father would put Kagome in that position." Sasuke stated dryly, "And Mother, choosing my life over Kagome's, I don't understand."

"Neither did I, but I wasn't about to let them experiment on you when I could do something!" Itachi fought back.

End of Chapter 4. . . .that's all my epiphany had. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think so far. Much loves

Dark Ice Kitsune


	6. Not Just Like That

-Chapter 5-

"Not Just Like That"

-Love and ANBU-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

"I still don't buy it." Kakashi growled out as he stepped right in front of Kagome, "How do we know you aren't just trying to hurt us again?"

"I know nothing I say will ever amend for what I have done, but know that I did do it all for Sasuke and Kagome." Itachi pleaded.

"You aren't going to be forgiven just like that." Kagome cried as she turned from the scene in front of her and jumped into a tree branch higher than anybody could see.

"I think we should return to the village and let him talk to Tsunade-sama." Naruto sighed, like he really want Itachi around the village, let alone Kagome. Oh if he did anything more to make her sadder than she was he'd kill him, with the help of the 9 tail of course.

"I suppose that couldn't hurt anything, but I must insist that you hand over all of your weapons willing and be cuffed and accompanied by three ANBU captions, that is not Kagome." Kakashi stated simply as he shot a nasty look at Itachi.

"It's all a plot for them to take over the village and than we'll all be dead!!!" Sakura screamed as she walked into the clearing with tears in her eyes, "Itachi, Sasuke why can't you guys see that she's nothing more than a power hungry bitch that wants to destroy all life?!" Everybody was sure that she would have kept going on if it hadn't been for Kagome jumping down from her tree branch, landing right in front of Sakura she slapped her right in the face and before the shock wear off she balled her fist and punched her as hard as she could, without killing the Kunoichi, sending her flying backwards, but with his super speed, Kakashi caught her before she hit the rock she was flying towards, which most likely saved her life.

"KAGOME!!!" He shouted out in disapproval of her behavior, "That was completely uncalled for!"

"Bullshit, I've had more than enough of her dising me because I loved Itachi even after he did what he did, and now she's just pissed off that I love Sasuke and he loves me back! It's not my fault she doesn't know when to keep her big mouth shut. But I'm more than sure she's learn her lesson now."

"Kagome?" Naruto asked with caution as he stepped up beside her, "It's okay Kagome, calm down and let's head back to village. We can leave Itachi and Sakura to Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke." He said softly as he led her away from everybody else and towards the village, but not without shooting a look of pure hate towards Sakura.

The look on Naruto's face made Sakura double step back, crying she yelled, "You'll all see, I'm right and when she tries to kill you all don't come running to me!!" She than took off to god only knows where.

"Sasuke, since we don't know what Naruto is going to do with Kagome or what Sakura ran off to do, I want you to return to the village, inform Tsunade-Sama what is going on and get me three ANBU Captions while I stay here with Itachi." Kakashi instructed his remaining student.

"Hai." Sasuke shot one glance at Itachi and was gone.

------

"Kagome?" Naruto asked lightly as they walked back towards the village, "About what you said back there, do you really love Sasuke?"

"It's really hard for me to tell right now Naruto, I know I do love him, but I still hold some strong feelings for Itachi too. I know it's all wrong, and that they are brothers that hate each other, but I just don't know. I do know however that if Itachi doesn't give me back my body than I can't be with either of them." She laughed, "And it's okay now, you don't have to be so scared around me."

"I know, I just don't want to piss you off like Sakura did." Naruto sighed.

"Oh you could never!" Kagome cried out as she hugged him around the waist, "You've always made me happy and feel comfortable, _her _on the other hand has always said stuff, mean stuff, behind my back."

"What do you think of what has happened?" Naruto asked after a while of silence.

"I don't know. I really do want to believe him, but there's so much pain that he has caused and I just don't know if I could ever forgive him."

"But if you could, could you love him again?"

"I honestly don't know at this point." Kagome sighed and hung her head, "I want so badly to be with Sasuke."

The rest of the walk was in silence as they each thought about what Tsunade would do to Itachi.

------

"Are you sure Kakashi?" Tsunade asked as soon as the ANBU had taken Itachi to stay in a hotel room. Of course they be guarding it all night long.

"I'm not too sure, I mean if he wanted to declare war on the village or something like that, he'd have to have the rest of the Akatsuki to help. And if he wanted to take Kagome away he could easily do that in the dead of night. So I'm not sure at all if he has something up his sleeve or if this is in fact the truth."

"Same here. I want you to keep an extra eye on both Sasuke and Kagome while we come to verdict on what Itachi has informed us. Of course it'll be really hard to question anybody else on the matter since the whole clan is dead. I don't know what we are going to do with this one." Tsunade sighed as she placed her head in her hands.

-----

"Kagome?" Sasuke whispered as he looked around her room, it was late, that he knew but he had to see her, talk to her.

"She's not here." Kakashi growled as he stepped into his 'daughters' room clan only in his boxers and mask.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked as he straighten.

"She wanted to spend the night at Naruto's, something about needing to cook him a real dinner that didn't include Ramen." Kakashi yawned, "And before you say anything, yes I know Itachi is in the village, but he won't do anything." Kakashi stated as he turned to walk back to his bedroom.

"How can you be so sure, what if this was his plan all along?!" Sasuke began to panic.

"We have ANBU watching him very very closely and we have Kagome with Naruto and Kurenai."

"Kurenai-Sensei?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, when Kagome first woke up, she took a liking to Kurenai, afterwards, Kurenai taught her some nin skills but basically they really hung out more like sisters would." Kakashi explained and than shut his door, leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts.

'_Kurenai-Sensei, huh?' _He thought as he jumped down from the window and ran to where he knew Naruto's apartment was.

---

"So what was wrong with Ramen?" Naruto asked as he watched Kagome tear the kitchen up by making food. . .that wasn't ramen.

"You need more variety in your diet." Kagome sighed, this was like the 20th time she was explaining this to him.

"There's plenty of variety in the flavors of Ramen." Naruto insisted, they had been going in circles with the argument for the past hour.

-End of Chapter 5-

**So tell me what you think. . .I'm really thinking about having a couple of chapters where Kagome is completely depressed and shows just how powerful she really even in the body of a 7 year old. LOL Though I'm not sure. . .let me know your thoughts!! Much Love

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


End file.
